mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Castles
General Information Castles are found all over Calradia, and each one has a nearby village. In order to take control of a castle, you must besiege it. When you enter a (friendly) castle you can enter either the courtyard or the Lord's Hall, in the courtyard you can speak to the guard of the dungeon, he might grant you entrance depending on dialogue choices and you can recruit heroes from the dungeon, or rescue lords trapped in there. In the Lord's Hall you can talk to any visitors or residents of the castle (Ladies and lords). In a neutral or enemy castle you can also request an audience with a lord who is currently residing in the castle. In an enemy castle you can besiege it. Castle garrisons tend to number in the 100-150 region and, as such, are an easier target than towns. By mid-game a player usually has a party capable of taking a castle unaided. Castles generate the lowest tax income. Warband The expansion adds to castles the ability to hold feasts, and increases interaction to prisoners by adding missions in which the player must rescue a prisoner (usually a quest-giver's relative) from a castle in which he is being held. The player can bribe the guard to let him in, or take the key by force, resulting in the castle guards becoming hostile to the player. Should the player conquer a castle without being sworn to a liege, he takes the castle for himself, and founds a new kingdom. When the kingdom is founded, it is asked of the player to appoint a minister who stays in the Lord's Hall and offers kingdom managment options. If the player conquers a castle when they already have their own new kingdom, they are given a list of Vassal's that are with the player's kingdom to take control of the castle, the option for the player to take control of it is available, and the option for the castle to have no Lord is available as well. If the player chooses one of their Vassal's to become the Lord of the castle, reputation will be modified with all your vassals, depending on how well liked the chosen Vassal is, and how many fiefs they already own. The castle then will be automatically garrisoned by troops. In Warband the castle will be a drop off point for villages with no major town to go to, this only happens if the castle or town that the village is connected to is captured, so that the castle and town are no longer part of the same faction. After taking over a castle and assigning it to a Lord or the yourself, you have the option to share the spoils. You can keep them (will result in negative reputation with all Vassals), share them with the Vassal's accompanying you (Larger increase of reputation with the Vassals who accompany you but negative reputation with the rest of your Vassals) or share them with all your Vassal's (Minor increase of reputation with all Vassals, around +1 to +3) List of castles The following is a list of all castles seen in Warband. Category:Gameplay Category:Castles